Pelos Olhos de um Mago
by Shaoran Lin
Summary: [Eriol POV] Eriol expõe suas dúvidas e percebe o valor imenso de algo que é quase invisível. Pelos olhos de um mago parece simples, mas será que os humanos perceberão? [Fic ligado à MAGOS] [Spoiler]


**Olá, pessoal!**

**Mais um one-shot... mas esse será bem diferente!**

**Um POV de Eriol... vinculada a minha fic "Magos".**

**Ao voltar para a Inglaterra, Eriol avalia o que aconteceu nos últimos anos...**

**Claro, com algumas dicas para a vida real P**

**Ah. Cuidado, tem spoiler do fim do segundo filme e da fic Magos, aproximadamente até o 9º capítulo. Então cuidado...**

**É isso aí, lá vai!**

* * *

**_Pelos Olhos de um Mago_**

**_Por Shaoran Lin_**

Um rapaz de cabelos preto-azulados andava sozinho pelo aeroporto. Olhava com desinteresse para as vitrines das lojinhas que haviam lá... Ele parecia imerso em pensamentos. Devia estar preocupado com o trabalho ou com seus estudos... Os jovens sempre estão.

- - -

_Era tão estranho._

_Eu não sei porque Clow quis que o sentimento mais precioso fosse sacrificado para que Sakura pudesse mudar Esperança. Daí que começavam minhas dúvidas... É difícil ser alguém que você não entende. Principalmente se esse alguém é Clow._

_Existe algo mais forte que a magia. Só consigo me lembrar disso, não me lembro de Clow ter dito algo em relação à carta selada._

_Mas... sim, ele tem razão. De fato, existe algo mais forte que a magia. É mais mágico que a magia em si. Me lembro de quando Tomoyo me relatou as coisas que aconteceram no dia em que Sakura capturou a carta selada._

" - ... Quero que você vista essas roupas, Sakura, porque voce sempre as vestiu e você sempre voltava com um sorriso no rosto... E eu quero que você volte para mim, com seu sorriso... E você também, Li, não seria justo só um de vocês voltar... "

_Aquilo era uma verdade incontestável._

_Sakura **sempre **voltava sorrindo..._

_Talvez fosse isso que Clow dizia ser mais forte que a magia. É uma forma suprema e divina de magia, que todo humano carrega, mas nunca percebe. É a inabalável vontade que provém do amor e da compaixão das pessoas, é a vontade que supera a morte, a destruição. Que resiste à qualquer corrupção..._

_Foi por isso! Foi por isso que o sentimento mais precioso teria de ser sacrificado..._

_O poder necessário para mudar algo que tinha o poder de todas as cartas é imenso... Se alguém tentasse fazer isso tirando forças da magia, com certeza acabaria morto... Mesmo eu._

_Por isso que era necessário o sentimento... Para salvar não ao mundo, mas sim à criatura que resolvesse fazer frente à carta mais poderosa._

_Mas... porque, mesmo tendo Syaoran sacrificado aquele sentimento... ele sobreviveu?_

_Então..._

_É isso!_

_Balancei a cabeça, desolado._

_Não é possível que os humanos normais não percebam esse poder que carregam dentro deles mesmos! E talvez... Talvez seja por não perceberem que eles não dão atenção ao poder que provém desse sentimento._

_Ele sobrevive à tudo! Agora percebo, se eu pudesse, eu diria isso à cada ser vivo, e talvez o mundo não fosse como é... Talvez, o mundo fosse perfeito. Todos seriam magos de poder incomparável, todos seriam bondosos. Todos seriam incorruptíveis. Todos seriam justos._

_Mas qual seria o preço disso? A banalização desse poder talvez estragasse ele. A ganância seria mais forte que o amor? Não sei..._

_Mas o amor sobreviveu ao Vácuo. Sobreviveu ao sacrifício._

_O puro amor de Tomoyo protegera Sakura! Era como uma armadura perfeitamente desenhada que a protegeria de qualquer magia! Tomoyo não tinha motivo para se sentir inútil... O poder que ela tinha era maior que a própria magia de Sakura! Ela tinha o poder mais belo e poderoso...Agora entendo porque Sakura não morrera enquanto caçava as cartas... Naquela época, ela ainda era muito fraca. Mas quando ela enfrentava cartas poderosas, um encanto a protegia. Um encanto poderoso._

_Era a súplica de Tomoyo pelo bem dela. Todas as vezes que aquelas perfeitas ametistas se enchiam de preocupação e o amor era palpável no ar, um encanto poderoso era ativado. Talvez fosse mais poderoso que todas as cartas, talvez até mesmo mais poderoso que todos os objetos de Fisto. O amor de Tomoyo envolvia Sakura, renovava seus poderes e a protegia._

_Acredito que, se a carta selada tentasse remover aquele sentimento de Sakura, o amor de Tomoyo a protegeria._

_Clow era um mago inteligente... ele aprendeu sobre essa magia. Ele sabia o que aconteceria..._

_Novamente balancei a cabeça._

_Vi Nakuru acenar animadamente para mim, dizendo que devíamos embarcar. Eu segui calmamente..._

_Permaneci em silêncio, como se não ouvisse a voz estridente de Nakuru ou os silenciosos protestos de Spinel._

_O amor de Tomoyo protegeria Sakura para sempre, mas será que realmente não havia nada mais poderoso que isso? Tenho minhas dúvidas... Fisto era muito poderoso. E a energia negativa tem justamente esse poder: neutralizar a magia positiva. E não há magia mais positiva que o amor. Só o amor poderia dar energia o suficiente para Sakura mudar todos os objetos... O encanto mais poderoso._

_Pobres humanos que tentam esconder o amor._

_Pobres humanos que pensam que existe algo mais valioso que o amor._

_Eles não percebem que estão dando pouco valor ao que talvez seja a mais poderosa magia existente. A vontade que provém do amor é capaz de moldar a realidade!_

_Queria eu que os humanos percebessem tudo isso. O poder inegável do amor, o encanto mais poderoso, a beleza mais nobre da face da terra._

_Pelos olhos de um mago isso tudo parece simples... Mas será que isso parece simples para os simples humanos? Será que todos deviam viver séculos convivendo com magia para aprender tudo isso?_

_Pelos olhos de um mago, o amor é valioso. Mas será que pelos olhos de uma pessoa simplória o amor é valioso? E pelos olhos de uma pessoa gananciosa, ambiciosa?Será que eles saberiam conviver com tal poder tão forte? Será?_

_Não sei... Talvez seja melhor que tudo continue como está, embora eu não goste. Gostaria, sinceramente, de ver a semente do amor nascer ao invés de ver "valores" impostos pela sociedade passarem por cima do queé certo... Preferia ver o amor crescer e florescer do queassistir a ganância, o ódio e a luxúria germinarem nesse mundo, podre, em que prazer e dinheiro reinam por cima de valores morais universais, nesse mundo, imundo,de falso moralismo e de hipocrisia..._

_Pobres humanos, que caminham para a própria destruição... se pudesse dar um conselhoà todos, daria apenas um:_

_Amem. Pois não há nada mais nobre, nada mais poderoso nem nada mais belo que amor._

_- - -_

O rapaz seguiu e entrou no avião. Quando este decolou, a face dele observava o mundo abaixo dele com pena. Que fosse, então...

Ele só desejava que todos os humanos sentisse um amor nobre. E que todos dessem ouvidos à ele.

* * *

**Bom...**

**Eu sei que essa fic não está mto boa, mas é uma idéia que eu tive que achei muito boa...**

**E, mais uma vez, deixo algo para que vocês pensem...**

**Obrigado à todos os que lerem!**


End file.
